Haven's Family
by vamplight22
Summary: L's girlfriend is going to adopt a child. Who said it was going to be one? Summary sucks... oh well its just something I made up, nothing big, I just needed to get it our of my head. XP haha.


She is L's girlfriend. And she came to adopt a child. And she came to whammy's. And no one understands why she really came there. Why would she want to adopt a child, when she could have one. But she came with L.

He was waiting with Roger to see which child she would take. But she didn't want the children that ran up to her. She didn't find what she was looking for in any of them. She loved them. But they weren't the kind of children she would raise.

So she kept looking. She then entered a room with two boys. One was eating chocolate and one was playing his video game. The boy eating chocolate had golden blonde hair and dark looking eyes. The other boy had red hair, and green looking eyes, but it was hard to tell since he was wearing goggles.

The two looked up at the woman not knowing who she was. All they saw was a woman with a long white sundress and long light brown hair, with bug brown eyes, and a warm smile. A mothers smile.

"What do you want?" Mello, not having much manners, asked.

"I'm here to adopt." she simply stated.

"You cant. We're here to try to become L's successor. You cant just take us away," Mello argued.

"But you see, I'm here to find a child for me and L. I am L's girl friend, and I'm looking for a child." she smiles at the two since their jaws dropped and eyes open wide.

Mello of course knew the woman showed no interest in them since she saw how inappropriately they acted. And she looked like a woman who want a responsible and nice child. So who would want them.

"I want you two," and now they almost screamed to the top of their lungs.

"What?" the two controlled the screaming but the question just came out of both their mouths.

"I would like you two, to come home with me. If you would like."

"But we aren't really good children." Mello warned.

"I'm not looking for good children. Your children, your not meant to be responsible and you shouldn't have to do everything right, you should also have fun. Right?"

The two nodded.

"So what are your names?" she asked.

"I'm Mello."

"I'm Matt."

"That's your alias, right?" they nodded again.

"Don't worry you don't have to tell me your real names, when you want to you can. My name is Haven. So would you two like to go home with me?"

Matt and Mello looked at each other for a minute, and then decided they would like to go with her. They never really experienced motherly love. And this would be a change. They nodded. Haven smiled.

"I'm going to look around a little bit longer, go to Roger's office and tell him Haven sent you there, no one else here knows my name but you two so far, so he'll know your telling the truth."

The two nod again. They get up and walk up to her. As soon as they were in front of her, she bends down and pulls them into a warm embrace. Now they cant speak at all.

"I'm sorry I couldn't resist." they nod again and walk out the door. When they leave Haven goes off wandering again.

She soon walks into a library. There on the floor was a boy, in his pajamas, and no shoes. His hair was white as well and his skin was pale. He was making a city out of dice. And it was amazing, and he was holding a toy robot in one hand,

"Hello?" she asked quietly. The boy turned to look at her. His eyes were dark and stood out from everything else on his body. They were captivating. And reminded her of L.

"Hello," his voice was soft and quiet. What a peaceful and calm child.

"That's amazing, what you did there," she gestured towards the dice city. The boy looked at his work then at her and nodded.

"Thank you." Haven smiled and walked up to him and bent down next to him.

"What's your name?"

"Near."

"That's your alias. My name is Haven. Do you know why I'm here Near?" she asked.

"To adopt."

"Yes and I want to adopt you."

"Why?" he asked looking at her straight in the eye.

"Because there is something about you that makes me think about how my child would look like if I had one. And you just have such aura of mystery around you."

"Is that all?"

"No, I also want to hold you in my arms like a mother would do with her child, and show you love a mother would give."

Near looked up at the woman, not expecting this answer. The woman looked down at the toy Near was holding and realized one of its arms looked like they would break of any second. She took the toy in her arms and snapped it back into place.

"That should do." she smiled warmly at him. Near took the robot again help it close to him.

"So Near, what do you say, would you like to come home with me?"

"If I don't want to stay there anymore, I could always come back right?"

"Yes." Near then nodded. Haven stood and stretched out her arm for him to take. And he did. She then, as she did with Matt and Mello, embraced him.

"Lets go home. And by the way, you new father would be, L," and Near really didn't see that coming, but nodded anyway, keeping his emotionless face.

When the two reached the office they opened the large wooden door to find Roger, Matt, Mello, and L there together. As soon as Mello laid eyes on Near, he sneered. Haven gave him a quick glance and smiled. Mello didn't say anything after, just blushed. And Matt noticed and smirked.

"Dear, I thought you said one child?" L looked at her.

"Now how could I choose between these children. Look at them. They're perfect."

"So these are the children you've always dreamed about?" he asked.

"Yes. Exactly." now the three orphans glanced up at the woman confused. She just smiled at them.

"Well then lets finish all of the paper work so you may go home shall we?" Roger brought out some files. Everyone gathered around.

"Now these three children are the top three at Whammy's." he explained.

"Really? Wow that's very impressive." Haven patted their heads.

"Number three is Matt, who has an obsession with video games," ha states. Matt gives him a look.

"Its not an obsession, it's a living." he corrects.

"Yes, well, though he is young, he is a master on computers." Haven clapped her hands together happily.

"Perfect! I have every kind of video game out there and so many computers! I also kind of have an obsession with them…"

"Kind of?" L asked raising an eyebrow. Haven playfully glared at him.

"Number two is Mello, he seems to have an obsession with chocolate."

"Is that bad?" she asks confused. Mello stares at her for a bit. "Well I sort of love to make everything with chocolate, I even have a triple chocolate cake waiting at home for the children I would adopt." she giggled. Mello was starting to like this woman.

"Well the last one is Near. He is a little complicated. He doesn't talk much and is usually playing with toys, alone, in an abandoned room."

"Well there isn't anything complicated there, I was like that too when I was young," Haven pouted.

"That's hard to believe," Matt and Mello commented in unison. Haven looked at the two confused.

"Um… ok then I guess your all set, here is your paper work, sign your name here. Here. And here. And you are finished. Congratulations you have adopted these three boys. Oh and their names are-"

"NO!" Haven cuts him off. Roger looks at her confused, as well as the three boys, while L just sits in his chair, watching the scene. "I'm sorry its just that, I don't want you to tell me their names, I want them to. When they are ready they will tell me. If they wanted me to know their names they would have told me when I asked what their names were."

Roger as well as the three boys were speechless. She was just so kind hearted and sweet, and knew what people wanted. And respected that. She just adopted three children who wanted to have a family, and she doesn't eve know their names for crying out loud!

"Dear, we must be going now." L got up from his chair carefully.

"Oh yes, you have to go back to work," she glanced at the clock.

"Do you think you can take care of the three while I'm busy?"

"Of course, I'll show them around the place, and get them used to it."

"Alright I will take you home, I'll come back later. I'll get someone to take over the night watch for me, and Watari can come home as well."

"Fantastic! I haven's seen him in a while." Haven was very happy at this moment. They all got into the car and left. When they got L's house, it was pretty big, but not mansion big. Haven wanted something homey, but big enough for children.

Haven, Mello, Matt, and Near stepped out and L opened the window.

"Ok then please don't destroy the place while I'm gone." Haven giggled and kissed L.

"Promise." and then he left with a small smile on his lips. Then she turned to the three boys in front of her. Matt and Mello were blushing a bit from witnessing the kiss. Haven laughed at that. Then lead them all inside.

"Alright, lets start out with bedrooms." she lead them to three doors lined up next to each other. "This is Matt's room." she opened the door to find a plain looking room, but with a few decorations, that'll change.

"I'll bring in some video game consoles and computers for you. Ok?" Matt nodded happily. "Mello this will be your room." the room was the same as Matt's. "I'm sorry, but the rooms will look very alike since I didn't really know what you all would like, but now that I do I'll get some things for all of you."

They nodded.

"And this is Near's room." it was the same as everyone else's but knowing Near it would probably stay like that. Well until Haven took control of things. Near stepped into the room examining it, and jumping onto the bed and bouncing lightly on it. Then while he was there, Haven turned to the other two.

"Oh and Mello since you are the eldest I expect you would be the responsible one, and would look after your brothers, right? And both of you will look after Near since he is the youngest one, right? This isn't Whammy's, there will be no rankings here." the two groaned.

"Why did you have to pick Near though? The boy doesn't have a single emotion in him." Mello whined.

"You know I used to be like Near once. I didn't talk, I was always alone. But that's because no one would bother to look at me with loving eyes. Even my parents shunned me away. I got hurt a lot so I decided to hide my emotions from the world. Hurting Near wont bring out his emotions, showing him that he can show them without getting hurt is what's important."

Now Mello and Matt stared at each other for a while. And Near was looking out of the window.

"So, we did things the wrong way?" Matt asked. Haven raised an eyebrow. "Well we wanted him to show at least some kind of emotion, so we would hurt him, just to see if he would flinch or be at least be sad about something."

"But that didn't work did it?" they shake their heads. "Its because you were hurting him that e didn't show any feelings. People don't want to be hurt, they don't want be sad. They want to be happy. It took some time for me trust people, but its worth it in the end. If you two try to be nice to him, he will start showing some sides to him you have never thought existed in Near."

Now the two were speechless. They pondered this thought for a moment, Mello of course still didn't like the fact that he was number one, and he was two. And as if Haven had read his mind she added:

"Here no one will rank you. No one is number two or three. Your all number one to me." she smiles happily. Mello finally considers it and thinks if Near would stop being an emotionless robot, and there are no more rankings, what point is there to continue beating him?

"Your all brothers now, I want you to act like it. You are all amazing children." the two decided then that this was their chance to have a family. To have a normal life, and have parents that actually care about them. They nodded not wanting to say anything since Near has just come out of the room. Haven smiles at the two and turns to Near.

"So what do you think?"

"The bed is soft." Haven cant help but pat his head and smile at him.

"Come on I have to show you the room Lawliet and I share." the three looked up at her. "I mean L, oops." she giggled. "Oh well you all should know his real name right?"

They nodded taking in the information.

"Is Haven your real name?" Mello asked.

"Yes it is. I do have an alias since Lawliet asked me to get one. And you guy should know it in case I need to start using it. Its Alice." they nodded and continued walking. Finally they stopped in front of a wooden door. "Here it is."

Haven opened the door to find a white large room. It had a dresser large windows with white curtains, and a white bed.

"If you guys need anything just come to me or Lawliet, since he is your father now." she smiled at the boys. "Now lets go to the kitchen to have some chocolate cake shall we!"

"Wait!" Mello stopped her. She looked at him a little shocked, as well as Matt, Near was still stone faced.

"My name is Mihael Keehl. that's my real name." now Matt was in complete shock, along with Near who's eyes widened slightly. But Haven smiled at him and patted his head. Then Matt followed his lead.

"And my name is Mail Jeevas." he says. Haven could feel tears of joy catching on. She embraces both of them. They then turn to Near who stays quiet, and looks away, one of his fingers curling a lock of his hair.

"Its ok Near. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to. But just to be safe, I'll continue calling you all by your alias. I don't want anyone else to find out your real names ok." Matt and Mello nod but Near has no reason to, she doesn't know his name.

"Alright lets hurry to the kitchen, Lawliet and Watari will be home soon. Oh and just so you know, Watari is Lawliet's butler, but has always been a father figure to me. So he is just like family. You guys can call him gramps if you like." she giggles happily. Then she practically skips to the kitchen.

Mello and Matt, deciding they would be nicer to Near, each took one of his hands and walked like that all the way to the kitchen. When Haven turned to see them, she couldn't help but feel proud of them. And Near was very surprised by this action. His eyes were visibly wider as he looked from Matt to Mello.

They just looked at him and smiled. Which shocked him even more. But Haven just giggled and kept walking.

The rest of the day went by smoothly. L got home and everyone called him by his true name. so he immediately blamed Haven ho just grinned and cut a slice of cake for him. Then she cut a piece for Watari, who tried to refuse, but she made him take it.

"Don't be silly Watari, your part of this family as well." she had said.

Everyone enjoyed their cake and then it was bed time. Watari had his own room so he had retired early. Then Haven told Lawliet to take the boys to their rooms say goodnight, while she finishes putting everything away. She'll then come up to tuck them in, and then she will go to their room.

He agreed and made sure they were all in their pajamas and they brushed their teeth. Then Haven had to make sure Lawliet had brushed his teeth.

After that she tucked them in. She told Mello and Matt of how proud she was when they acted like a family to Near. They just smiled back happy. They actually thought that was sort of fun, and they got a reaction out of him to. Which was surprising.

"Keep it up, and soon it'll be more then just shock." she had said.

Then she went to tuck Near in. Since he was the baby of the family, she tried to make sure he was safe. He was just so innocent.

"Goodnight darling, I love you," she kissed his forehead and he blushed a bit, but it was noticeable on his pale features.

"Love you too," he then turned away from her to hide his blush. Then added, "mommy."

That's when tears of happiness started to rise. She took Near and gave him a warm, tight embrace.

"By the way," she looked down at him. "My name is Nate River." she hugged him again, out of pure happiness.

"My little Nate." she whispered. And he hugged back. He also was very happy. He finally has a warm family. Haven then leaves after tucking him in once again. The she ran into bed and jumped on Lawliet. He was shocked by this action.

"What in the world has gotten into you?" he asked as she was still on top of him.

"I love you." she simply stated and gave him the most passionate kiss ever. He broke it.

"I love you too." then they began again. And that night Haven snuggled close to him as they slept.

The rest of the days went by like a dream. L and Haven got married and everything was perfect. Until the day L died. The day Kira killed him. It almost killed Haven. Since Lawliet was the first person she has ever trusted before. And the one she fell deeply and uncontrollably on love with.

Matt, Mello, and Near then decided they would find the killer. They would find Kira. And they did. Together. That day Light Yagami died. When the three came home they found their mother there smiling at them. No matter what she never stopped loving them.

"Together," she said. "You have surpassed your father. You have surpassed L. If he were here, he would have told you how proud he was. But I know that he is, wherever he is. I know that he's very proud, just as I am."

By now Near had shown more feelings then ever. And at first it shocked Matt and Mello, seeing him smile for the first time was a very unbelievable sigh indeed. And now he had tears coming down his cheeks. As did Matt and Mello.

"I love you all so very much." she ran to them and embraced them so tightly never wanting to let go. Because they were her children. And she loved them with all of her being. Just as much as she loved L.

"We love you too mom." and they stayed together. Happy. Always keeping Lawliet alive in their minds. The day Haven died she was buried next to her beloved. And she help her smile, even in death. She had the worst past. She was beaten, raped, abused terribly. But she still smiled. And looked on the bright side.

And that's how Mihael, Mail, and Nate lived on. Through everything.

Ok yeah this was just something that I wanted to write, its been on my mind for a while.

So yeah I did just because.


End file.
